It was just another crazy dream
by Animeloverz
Summary: Sequel to 'it was just another mission'. Sakura had been dreaming the whole time, cept this time another mission comes up short after her awakening. She has to go on a mission with Gaara and Matsuri.Matsuri dosent like their close relationship. Gaara/Saku


**  
It was just another crazy dream  
BY Animeloverz**

**Hello again everyone, its the sequel of the ever awaited 'It was just another mission.' And as you can expect from the title, I added a huge...mix.**

So heres the scenario that took me awhile to figure out. The story will be somewhat altered from the original story, cept this time, instead of it being Sasuke going on the mission, it will be matsuri. Lets just say, that as the story goes on, Matsuri dosent like how close Gaara and Sakura get to each other.  
You don't really need to know the sequel to read but in a way it may be brought up in flash backs, so I would suggest it to new readers.  
**ATTENTION!!!!!******

For those who don't know who Matsuri is, she's a character that is in the second series of Naruto I think...and is in the Shuppiden. She's basically one of Gaara's apprentices, and fan girl, so expect alot of that in this story.

Anyways you know how it is, don't own Naruto, but still review anyways. 

The sun light beamed down of Sakura's reddened eyes, slowly cracking them opening and shooting out of bed. "W-what happened!? G-gaara!?" She looked around furiously. "Don't tell me that was all a dream..." She got up wearily and dragged her tired body out of bed. "A hospital..." she looked around. "What the hell is going on..." She looked at the IV. "Sakura!" A loud obnoxious noise came from the door of Sakura's nightmare. "Naruto?" She looked over shocked. "Your finally awake! Whoa, your eyes are all red like you've been crying...but then again you _were_ in a coma for a month or so." He tried to do the math.

"A coma? What happened to me?" She question intently. "Well..." He started "We were on that mission to get a stolen scroll back, but when our enemy came up behind you he knocked you out pretty hard. I thought the impact would have killed you." He looked down sadly. "It wouldn't have happened if I payed more attention to our surroundings and not fighting with Sasuke over the directions..." He finished. _'Sasuke...'_

'So it was a dream then...'

"What about Gaara?" Sakura tested her mind. "What about Gaara?" Naruto questioned back. "Nothing..." She looked out the window, glancing about the busy village. "Hey Sakura, are you gonna be okay?" He came up beside her and looked into her confused eyes with his own. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little shocked is all." She faked a smile, trying to bare her mind of her own fake dream. "Thats good." He laughed. "For a second I thought you were out of it, like as if you thought it was still the chunin exams." 

"Yeah...thats good." She laughed uneasily. 

XxXxXxXx

"Tsunade!" Naruto ran in her office excitingly. "Naruto, get out!" She threw a sake bottle at him. "Oh wait, give that back." She giggled "Thats not empty yet." Tsunade hicupped

"U-h, Sakura's awake, so shouldent you be sober for this?" He picked up the cracked bottle and handed back to the drunken godaime.  
"Sakura?!" She jumped up excitedly. She threw the bottle back at Naruto, but this time busted in his face. "Well, get off the ground and bring her in here!" She ordered Naruto, whom got up dizzily. He cracked open the very large door where Sakura stood, staring solemnly at the ground. "Sakura." He gestured her to come in. She walked past him, into the Hokage's large office. "Sakura!" She ran over to her happily and in tears. She hugged as if Sakura was an abandoned stuffed animal that she left in some place. "I'm so glad your awake! I thought you would never wake up!" She checked Sakura's flushed cheek's, checking to see if it was really her. 

"Oh! Your okay!" She pulled her back into a hug. "Your drunk again Sensi." Sakura rolled her Blue-green eyes. "Well of course I am! I've been so worried about my little apprentice." She pinched Sakura's pinked cheeks. "Now then." She straightened her robes. "HOW COME YOU GOT KNOCKED OUT FROM BEHIND? WHAT HAVE I BEEN TEACHING YOU?" She yelled. "To become a medic." Sakura stated bluntly. "Right." Tsunade crossed her arms. "Still." She started "You should be more careful." She huffed. "Hai, Tsunade sensi." Sakura bowed delicately. "Aww! I've missed that so much!" She hugged Sakura violently again.

Within the shadow's of the building, the raven haired Sasuke stood unimpressed of Sakura's awakening. "She's awake huh?" Sasuke started. "Sasuke?" Naruto looked behind him toward the shadow. "I don't understand what the big deal is..." He appeared out of the shadows. "It _is_ a bog deal Sasuke, it was your fault. You knew _he_ was following us." Naruto glared at the smirking raven. "Yeah, but she made a great scape goat, it gave us the chance to get the scroll back, and finish our mission." He smirked wider. "Thats a horrible excuse, if your so great then why would you use your own team mate to capture our enemy?" Naruto stood threateningly. "Because, I dident want to argue with you the whole day." Sasuke began to walk away unconcerned with Naruto's stature.

_"Your a bastard..."_ Naruto whispered to himself, watching the black haired ninja walked away, hands in his pockets.

XxXxXxXx

"So Sakura." Naruto smiled at her as the night sky curtained the atmosphere. "You wanna get something to eat? Its on me." He grinned. "I guess so, thanks Naruto." She smiled. '_I want to see Gaara again, well not exactly again...but I want to see him. It may have just been a crazy dream. But I still love him, its not fake. Its not fake.'_

"Sakura...arnt you gonna eat?" Naruto slurped a noodle while looking worryingly at Sakura. Whom was staring at the steaming plate. "Yes, I am, but Naruto." Her eyes glanced at him. "Do you ever have dreams, where you fell in love, but woke up alone?" She asked. "Yeah, I did, when I was younger..." He continued to look worried. "Sakura, is everything _really _okay? You know if something is bothering you, you can tell me. I'm always gonna be here for you. I'm your friend." He pated her back. "Yeah, I know. And i'm just a little, I dunno, just in a weird mood." She tried to smile, but instead she cried. "Sakura..." He hugged her, letting her use his shoulder. "I don't know what to do Naruto! I want to see him again!" She cried even harder into the orange jacket.

"Him? Again? Sakura who are you talking about?" Naruto pulled back to look into Sakura's flooded eyes. "Gaara..." She whispered. "Gaara?" Naruto looked a bit shocked. "Sakura, Gaara's in Suna, he hasent been in Konoha since the chunin exams." He bent down to Sakura's level. "Whats going on?" He asked her.

"I had this dream..."

XxXxXxXx

"So thats what happened..." Naruto looked down at his feet as they walked to Sakura's house. "I know it sounds pretty crazy...but, for me it seems so real." She covered her hand over her belly.

_'The last thing I remember was being told I was pregnant with Gaara's child. It made me so happy...why did I have to wake up...'_

"Well, we're here." Naruto stopped. "Sakura, take it easy." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Naruto, for always being there for me." She smiled and placed her hand on his.

"Yeah." He smiled and took his hand from hers.

**Okay, this is short for a reason. I want you guys to tell me what you think, and for the future of this story. The next chapter I promise to add Gaara in. This is just Sakura's awakening.**

Ages: Sakura: 18, Naruto: 17, Sasuke: 19, Gaara: 19, Matsuri: 17

The Good news, I have my own laptop, so when it comes to lemons, I will make more than one. Just for fun of course but it makes writing stories like these a lot easier.

Well anyway Reviews, thanks to my past reviewers!


End file.
